Les anges innocents
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Mary et Sam partent de leur côté pour une chasse entre mère et fils laissant Dean seul dans le bunker. Le chasseur est pas content face à cette situation et il trouve le moyen de s'embarquer dans une chasse de son côté en solitaire... enfin, peut-être pas !


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Encore un os, encore du Destiel, vous allez finir par vous en lasser.**

 **Bon, c'est un OS spécial que je n'avais pas prévu de faire si long mais j'ai été vraiment prise par ce que j'écrivais et j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter je dois dire. Il a bien fallu le faire quand même à un moment donné.**

 **Warning : tous petits spoils présents (saison 5 et 12), Attention tout dépend à quelle saison vous en êtes restés.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**  
 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Les anges innocents

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda droit devant lui en boudant. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère debout à côté de lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Dean, dit Mary d'une voix douce en prenant place à côté de son fils aîné, peux-tu comprendre que j'aimerais bien passer un peu de temps avec Sam ? Je lui ai demandé de venir chasser avec moi parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être seule avec lui depuis mon retour. J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec toi quand Sam était retenu par cette femme de Lettres. Ne le prends pas comme une trahison ou une fuite de ma part. Et puis, je te promets qu'on ira chasser tous les deux après mon retour.

Dean se détendit et soupira, sans pour autant décroiser les bras. Il s'en fichait d'avoir l'air d'un gamin de quatre ans. Sa mère préférait partir chasser avec son petit frère plutôt que d'y aller avec lui, et elle le faisait passer d'abord, alors oui, il était frustré, comme un gosse de quatre ans, et il n'allait pas faire semblant d'être content pour Sam alors qu'il était clairement jaloux du petit traitement de faveur dont ce dernier allait bénéficier.

Mary passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils en souriant. Finalement, Dean n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça par rapport au petit garçon de quatre ans qu'elle avait connu. Elle prit son sac et suivit Sam pour sortir du bunker. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd et Dean se retrouva seul dans le bunker des hommes de Lettres. Il se leva et alla prendre son ordinateur portable dans sa chambre, puis revint s'installer à la place qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit le moteur de recherches sur internet. Il allait se trouver une affaire pour ne pas rester trois ou quatre jours à tourner bêtement en rond dans le bunker.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, Dean sourit. Il venait de trouver une affaire à Chicago, c'était parfait. Ça ressemblait à un problème concernant des anges et le chasseur sortit son portable de sa poche pour appeler Castiel.

\- Hey Cas, où est-ce que tu es ?

\- Dans le centre-ville de Lebanon. Je viens de voir ta maman et Sam passer en voiture. Où vont-ils ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec eux ?

\- Une chasse entre mère et fils , mais ne parlons pas ça. J'ai consulté les nouvelles du jour sur internet et il y a un cas étrange à Chicago. Un homme a été retrouvé poignardé sur un terrain vague hier soir, mais il n'y avait pas de sang et, surtout, les policiers ont été interloqués par le fait qu'ils ont relevé des traces d'ailes noires imprimées sur le sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait le corps.

\- Un ange, affirma Castiel.

\- Très certainement. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je passe te prendre avec la voiture.

\- Et la mienne, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

\- Laisse-la où elle est. Personne ne va te la voler.

\- D'accord.

Dean raccrocha et alla préparer son sac, puis il quitta le bunker, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas devoir rester à faire la gueule tout seul dans ce foutu bunker.

* * *

Dean s'arrêta en centre-ville et Castiel monta dans la voiture en le saluant, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient parlé moins d'un quart d'heure auparavant ; cependant, le chasseur, trop heureux de s'être trouvé une occupation, n'en fit même pas état. D'habitude, il aurait charrié l'emplumé sur sa politesse excessive mais là, il avait trop hâte de partir. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour sortir de Lebanon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ta maman et Sam s'en aillent tous les deux en te laissant seul au bunker ? demanda Castiel, faisant grogner Dean.

\- Un loup-garou dans l'Idaho. Maman a proposé à Sam qu'il l'accompagne pour passer – je cite – « un moment mère-fils ».

\- J'ai l'impression que ça t'ennuie. C'est plutôt positif que ta maman prenne un peu de temps pour être avec Sam. Je trouve même que-

\- La ferme, Cas. Je t'en parlais pas pour ouvrir un débat sur le sujet, râla Dean en serrant ses doigts sur le volant de la voiture.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Dean ?

\- Comme si j'avais encore l'âge d'être jaloux comme un gamin.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, ayant très bien compris le problème.

\- Elle aurait dû faire sa toute première chasse avec moi. Les quelques jours où on a cherché Sam tous les deux ne comptaient pas. Déjà parce que, primo, tu nous aidais et deuxio, parce que c'était pas une vraie chasse. Et puis je suis son fils aîné , après tout.

\- Et tu es celui qui a eu la chance de la voir directement après sa résurrection.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ok, il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. L'ange avait raison mais le chasseur n'allait quand même pas le reconnaître à haute voix. Jamais ! Même pas sous la plus horrible des tortures.

* * *

Dean et Castiel arrivèrent à Chicago aux alentours de 20 heures et la faim se faisait grandement sentir pour le chasseur qui ne s'était arrêté que deux fois cinq minutes en plus de dix heures de route. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de s'occuper l'esprit au maximum pour ne pas penser à sa mère et à Sam partis ensemble chasser le loup-garou alors que, lui, se retrouvait encore embarqué dans une affaire d'ange avec Castiel. Il appréciait énormément son ami, fallait pas se méprendre mais… l'ange n'était pas drôle, pas causant, pas distrayant, et tellement obséquieux et raide comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul, alors pourquoi prendre le temps de s'arrêter et perdre du temps au bord d'une route quand le co-pilote est un pareil boute- en- train ? On se le demande !

Dean se gara devant un resto et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Il reconnaissait l'établissement. Il y avait été trouver La Mort en personne quelques années auparavant. Ça ne s'oublie pas, un truc aussi dingue. Bref, en attendant, il était sur le trottoir avec Castiel qui regardait le resto devant lui, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Dean, est-ce que c'est là que tu…, commença l'ange sans trop oser terminer de peur d'être entendu par les passants.

Parler d'une rencontre avec La Mort en plein milieu d'une rue bondée, c'était pas le super plan pour passer incognito.

\- C'est bien là. Tu viens manger avec moi ?

\- Je ne mange pas, Dean, je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Bien sûr, mais j'ai la dalle. Alors tu vas venir avec moi, poser tes fesses d'ange sur une chaise, commander un foutu repas et me le donner quand j'aurai terminé le mien. On est sur une affaire mais ça n'a jamais été dit que je devais mourir de faim sous prétexte que tu ne manges pas.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à eux. Il vit des couples main dans la main, des étoiles dans les yeux. Des couples s'embrassant … vraiment personne ne les regardait, eux. Tant mieux, en un sens.

Dean entra dans le restaurant et Castiel le suivit de près. Si près que quand le chasseur s'arrêta net, l'ange se cogna contre son dos. Castiel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus l'épaule de Dean ce qui avait bien pu le faire s'arrêter dans son élan. Dean était un véritable estomac à pattes à qui le proverbe « ventre affamé n'a point d'oreilles » allait comme un gant et, si jamais il avait très faim, rien en principe ne l'empêchait d'assouvir sa fringale. Ou alors il devait y avoir de très bonnes raisons pour justifier son comportement. Castiel fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Il comprit assez rapidement. Dean se retourna vivement et fut surpris de se retrouver collé à Castiel.

\- Bordel de merde, c'est la Sain-

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous, messieurs. N'ayez pas peur, notre établissement accueille tous les couples en cette soirée de l'amour. Pas de discrimination entre nos murs.

Dean grogna et se retourna sur un type petit, bouclé et roux comme une orange, la face criblée de taches de rousseur.

\- Une table pour deux ? demanda le rouquin avec un sourire immense qui lui mangeait la face.

\- Ben…

Et Castiel bouscula légèrement Dean pour passer devant lui et sourit au rouquin en disant :

\- Ce serait un plaisir de manger dans votre établissement ce soir. Mon ami et moi avons fait une longue route.

Dean en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant de se secouer mentalement et de la refermer rapidement. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air con, là.

\- Euh… Cas…

\- Tu avais _très faim_ , non ? Ce restaurant est parfait. Asseyons-nous.

Dean soupira et consentit à suivre Castiel qui lui-même suivait le type roux. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers une petite table carrée, décorée d'une nappe d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait presque mal aux yeux, agrémentée de cœurs en papier sur les serviettes blanches en tissu. Pour parfaire le tout, deux bougies se dressaient devant les assiettes et Dean, les oreilles rouges, s'empressa de les éteindre en soufflant dessus. Fallait pas trop abuser non plus. C'était visiblement pas le jour de Dean.

Le chasseur s'assit comme une brute et Castiel attendit à côté de lui. Dean leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, à quoi jouait Castiel là ? Il s'était cogné la tête ou quoi, cet enfoiré d'ange qui ne mangeait même pas ?

\- Tu veux bien t'asseoir ! maugréa Dean et l'ange s'assit comme un automate en face du chasseur. J'en reviens pas d'être ici avec tous ces couples et tous ces foutus cœurs qui pendent de partout.

\- Tu avais faim. C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup cette décoration simple et colorée. C'est donc ça, la Saint-valentin, sur Terre ?

\- Pas dans mon monde, non. Ça, c'est pas la Saint-Valentin, c'est la fête des trouducs qui ont besoin d'une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'ils vivent en couple.

\- Est-ce que je devrais enlever mon trench-coat ?

\- Tu veux dire, le truc tout usé que tu te trimballes sur les épaules ? Ouais, mon gars, dégage-moi ça vite fait et viens ici.

Dean se leva en même temps que l'ange et tira doucement sur la cravate de Castiel qui avança d'un pas en retirant son trench-coat qu'il posa délicatement sur le dossier de sa chaise pendant que Dean lui resserrait sa cravate autour de son cou.

\- C'est mieux, annonça Dean en retirant sa veste à son tour. Il la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise et un frisson lui remonta le long du dos quand Castiel le tira un peu contre lui pour fermer lentement, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise en flanelle rayée bleu, rouge et blanc. Il déglutit difficilement, le regard ancré sur les mains de Cas qui remontaient vers son cou. Quand le dernier bouton fut attaché, Dean s'assit précipitamment et souffla l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Très sérieusement ? Avait-il réellement fantasmé sur un vrai rapprochement entre Cas et lui ailleurs que dans ce restaurant bondé ? Oh boy !

Putain. Y avait qu'une explication : il était en hypoglycémie.

Le serveur roux arriva vers eux avec un calepin dans ses mains et un stylo. Il demanda aussitôt d'une voix mélodieuse :

\- Et pour notre joli couple ici, ce sera quoi ? ( Dean manqua de s'étouffer à l'énoncé de la question.) Je peux vous proposer le menu spécial Saint-Valentin. Langoustines farcies et riz blanc avec des-

\- Vous avez des burgers double fromage au bacon ? le coupa Dean d'un air renfrogné.

Le serveur hésita. Vraiment, ce bûcheron ne pouvait-il pas faire des efforts et faire preuve d'un peu plus de classe que ça un soir de Saint-Valentin ? Son ami semblait avoir de la classe, lui, y avait qu'à voir son costume impeccable. Et son air doux. Et réservé.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, mais je pense que votre ami, qui paraît plus raffiné que vous, si vous me permettez cette remarque, apprécierait sûrement notre menu de Saint-Valentin.

Dean décida de ne pas s'énerver directement, uniquement parce que son estomac s'était mis à grommeler comme jamais. Il décocha un regard meurtrier au serveur puis regarda Castiel en haussant les sourcils en signe de questionnement. L'ange se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Bon, un burger double fromage au bacon et un menu Saint-Valentin pour... mon ami, bougonna Dean avec une hésitation en achevant sa phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il convenait de qualifier l'ange.

\- Super, s'extasia le rouquin avec le sourire, je vous apporte tout cela dans peu de temps. En attendant, cocktail ''Pure-Love'' **,** offert pour vous **,** mes jolis messieurs.

Le serveur posa soudain sur la table une grande coupe en verre, initialement prévue pour y mettre de la glace, dans laquelle se trouvaient deux pailles blanches baignant dans un liquide rouge parsemé de paillettes. Dean faillit soupirer devant ce cocktail grotesque mais se retint de justesse quand il vit le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Castiel. L'ange n'avait jamais paru autant heureux qu'en cet instant d'être dans le monde des humains. Il prit le cocktail près de lui, se pencha en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la paille en aspirant lentement le liquide rouge. Dean bugua… quelques secondes… un fantasme dévastateur et malvenu en cet instant précis tourna dans sa tête… jusqu'à ce que…

\- Tu devrais goûter **,** Dean, c'est fortement délicieux **,** ce cocktail de pureté.

\- ''Pure-Love'', ça s'appelle. C'est juste un nom débile et je parie que c'est à la fraise, cette connerie. Et horriblement sucré.

L'ange hocha la tête, toujours avec le sourire et Dean roula des yeux -quel manque de créativité franchement- avant de se pencher et de mettre la paille dans sa bouche, puis d'aspirer le liquide. Il reconnut mentalement que Castiel avait raison, c'était bon **,** cette merde. Castiel se pencha à nouveau sur la paille et Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes , se figeant complètement, incapable soudain de bouger. Son front touchait celui de Castiel, qui, yeux fermés, sirotait tranquillement le cocktail. Cette soirée était vraiment étrange. Dans quelle putain de réalité alternative était donc tombé Dean ?

Castiel releva la tête vivement et regarda autour de lui.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Dean, sur la défensive, son instinct de chasseur soudain réveillé.

\- Il y a un cupidon dans cette salle.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, fous-lui la paix cette fois. Les types tout nus avec de petites ailes ridicules dans le dos qui m'enlacent et qui ont des bouches en cul de poule, c'est définitivement pas mon truc.

''Sauf s'il peut s'agir de toi,'' pensa le chasseur pour lui-même en laissant son regard glisser sur Cas.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si l'idée d'appeler Cupidon était de toute façon stupide. Comment Dean avait pu y penser ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un chérubin de troisième classe pour résoudre leur affaire sur l'ange tué. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le serveur qui déposait un plat devant lui le coupa dans son élan et l'ange scruta son repas avec attention. C'était vraiment très joli. Ça donnait envie d'en manger et il attendit que Dean ait son burger devant lui pour attraper sa fourchette, la planter dans un morceau de langoustine et le porter à sa bouche. Il s'attendait à ce que ce ne soit pas bon du tout, comme la fois où, sa grâce retrouvée, il avait tenté de manger un sandwich, et en fait, c'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était juste DE-LI-CI-EUX !

* * *

Dean jeta un regard mauvais à Castiel, encore une fois. C'était juste le quinzième de ce genre depuis qu'ils avaient eu fini de manger leurs assiettes. Il n'en revenait pas que l'ange ne lui ait pas laissé une miette de son plat. Pas le moindre grain de riz. Il s'était montré égoïste. Et gourmand. Le comble pour un ange. Ils avaient mangé en silence, puis avaient payé et Dean s'était levé précipitamment pour quitter le restaurant et à présent, il était dans sa voiture, aux côtés de Cas en train de chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit, au chaud, dans un lit douillet, en solitaire. Il pensa furtivement que l'ange n'aurait qu'à se trouver un coin à squatter quelque part puisqu'il n'avait pas partagé son repas avec lui. Quand il arrêta la voiture devant un petit motel, Dean soupira. Tss, quel début de soirée ! Foutue fête des amoureux à la con. Il sortit de l'Impala en fermant la porte doucement et grogna quand il vit Castiel sortir de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux deux secondes puis les rouvrit. Bon, il n'allait pas laisser Castiel croupir sur un parking quand même. Cet ange était capable de faire une connerie. Avec le bol que Dean avait eu depuis son réveil tôt le matin même, c'était fort probable qu'il arrive une merde à Castiel s'il le laissait seul . Si ça se trouvait, il devrait en plus partir en pleine nuit à sa recherche pour le sauver d'un quelconque danger. Bon, valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Le chasseur fit signe à l'ange de le suivre et celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant le comptoir de l'accueil du motel derrière lequel un type aussi grand que Sam Winchester mais pesant deux fois le poids du chasseur était assis, ses grosses fesses calées sur une chaise en face d'un écran de télé miniature qui diffusait des cartoons grotesques. Dean s'éclaircit la voix et le type se retourna. Il se leva et Dean se dit que, non, il n'était pas aussi grand que Sam, il était _bien_ plus grand que Sam.

\- Bonsoir, lança nonchalamment le mec en bâillant (il avait un double-menton impressionnant). Une chambre pour deux, je présume ?

\- Euh ouais.

\- Pour une heure ou pour toute la nuit ?

\- La nuit, grogna Dean.

Il voulait dormir **,** pas faire une micro sieste.

\- Ben mes dieux, z'en avez de l'énergie, y en a qui ont de la chance aujourd'hui.

Le gros type fit un clin d'œil et eut un sourire entendu. Dean tiqua.

 **-** Bon… j'ai plus de chambre classique, alors… la suite nuptiale ça vous ira ?

\- C'est une blague ? s'écria Dean en sursautant.

Une suite nuptiale ? Il se foutait de qui, le mec ? Merci bien, le prix d'une telle chambre, c'était le trou assuré dans son budget ! Dean **n'** avait clairement pas les moyens, et même s'il les avait eus, il aurait refusé quand même. Il voulait dormir, il n'était pas en nuit de noces.

\- Attendez, je veux bien vous la laisser pour la nuit au prix d'une classique, hein, moi je m'en fou **s**. Ce motel est à mon ex copine, une vraie chieuse. Le geste me fait plaisir. Franchement, vous êtes plutôt mignons tous les deux avec vos gueules d'amour. On parie que vous lui avez jamais dit ''je t'aime' **,** ' à votre ami aux yeux bleus ?

Dean en resta muet. Figé, stupéfait… mort de honte aussi, mais c'était pas tout à fait la même histoire.

\- Q—quoi ?

\- On part sur la suite nuptiale ? Franchement, si je peux emmerder cette pouffiasse de Lucille, je suis même prêt à vous laisser la chambre gratuitement. Hé… c'est ce que je vais faire, tenez la clé, éclatez-vous. Le septième ciel est à vous cette nuit.

Dean reçu dans sa main la clé d'une chambre et il la regarda quelques secondes comme si l'objet risquait d'exploser et de le renvoyer brutalement dans sa réalité habituelle. Non, mais…. Quelque chose clochait là… Castiel posa une main sur son épaule et Dean sursauta, puis il déglutit et s'en alla dans le couloir du motel à la recherche de sa putain de suite nuptiale gratuite, Castiel sur les talons.

* * *

C'était magnifique ! Fallait bien le reconnaître. Castiel scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce avec soin. Il toucha les draps de satin du bout des doigts et s'émerveilla de trouver des pétales de roses sur les lits drapés de blanc. Dean les vira d'un coup sec du couvre-lit et se coucha tout habillé sur le lit en grognant.

\- C'est une bien jolie chambre, annonça Castiel en s'extasiant et Dean roula des yeux.

C'était vraiment la pire idée de sa vie que d'avoir voulu chasser en ce jour. Il aurait dû vérifier le calendrier avant de téléphoner à Castiel et de l'embarquer avec lui pour cette chasse à l'ange. Il serait d'ailleurs bien parti en chasse tout de suite histoire de laver son cerveau en vrac mais il s'avouait trop fatigué pour ça ce soir. Il bâilla et regarda Castiel retirer son trench-coat et défaire sa cravate. Le souvenir de son fantasme au restaurant lui revint en tête et il hésita quelques secondes. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ce soir de proposer une activité à Castiel autre que simplement dormir ? C'était le moment ou jamais. Il se leva d'un bond, fit le tour du lit, se planta en face de l'ange du seigneur et plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux azur, puis, posa sa main sur celles de Cas qui défaisait lentement sa cravate.

\- Si tu te déshabilles sans mon aide, je te jette en dehors de la chambre. J'ai passé une journée de merde en réalité et tu veux que je te dise, les deux seuls bons moment **s** que j'ai vécus aujourd'hui sont, **l** e cocktail love-passion-truc-machin-fraise et ce moment où je suis là, en face de toi et que j'ai une putain d'envie de malade de vouloir te déshabiller et de faire l'amour avec toi dans ce lit de satin blanc.

Castiel retint son souffle (les anges ont un souffle ?) et Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour tirer sur la cravate de l'ange et déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux en même temps. Dean se recula, sans lâcher la cravate de Cas et souffla :

\- Merde…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se sentit être poussé contre le lit. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Dean et s'accrocha à la veste du chasseur au moment où il se sentit tomber sur le matelas. Dean se lova contre lui.

\- Tu vois où ça mène cette fête stupide ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis un ange, je ne suis ni un homme, ni une femme et je t'aime, Dean, alors je peux te confier que ça fait quelques années que je me demandais si toi et moi on serait un jour un couple ou au moins, ce qu'on s'apprête à être, des amants.

Le chasseur se releva prestement et Castiel pensa qu'il allait fuir avant de se rendre compte que non, car il le vit se débarrasser de ses habits et revenir se plaquer contre lui, vêtu simplement d'un boxer noir. Castiel se hissa sur les draps pour que sa tête se retrouve sur le coussin et il se dévêtit d'un claquement de doigt. Dean nicha son nez dans son cou et inspira les effluves de sa peau jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque pour respirer.

\- Bordel…

Et il se mit à caresser le corps de l'ange.

* * *

 **oo00o**

Une sonnerie de portable vrilla les oreilles de Dean le matin du 15 février et il grogna en attrapant le portable laissé dans sa poche de jean qui traînait sur le sol.

\- Mouais, maugréa le chasseur sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est Sam. Tu n'es pas au bunker ?

\- Nan. Pourquoi ?

\- On vient de rentrer avec maman. Tu me croiras jamais, quand on est arrivé sur place hier, des chasseurs s'étaient déjà occupés du loup-garou. On a voulu aller manger et dormir dans un hôtel mais tout le monde nous a pris pour un couple. Tous ont cru que j'étais un petit jeune timide qui sortait avec une femme mûre. Bref, un puceau et sa cougar. Tu crois à ça, toi ?

Dean se releva rapidement et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas tant la situation de Sam qui le faisait marrer, c'était juste d'imaginer la tête qu'il avait dû faire.

\- Maman a dit, que c'était pas plus mal de rentrer si vite. On a commis un impair, on aurait dû commencer par aller chasser en famille. T'es où là ?

\- A Chicago. Une affaire d'ange, enfin, on pense que c'est une histoire d'ange …

\- On ? s'étonna Sam et Dean rougit en serrant le téléphone jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

Son regard s'attarda sur Castiel, debout en face de lui, dans ses habits et son éternel trench-coat, adossé à une petite table sur laquelle trônait un plateau repas avec un petit déjeuner digne d'un prince . Le chasseur se leva et s'approcha de Castiel.

\- Cas et moi. J'ai embarqué Castiel avec moi. On a eu droit aussi à des moments un peu gênants où les gens nous ont pris pour un couple de gays, tu crois à ça, toi ? Foutue Saint-Valentin. Bon, ben, on vous attend sur place alors ?

\- On se dépêche de venir vous rejoindre. On sera à Chicago vers 21 heures, je suppose, peut-être avant. Tu me textes l'adresse du motel ?

\- Ouep. Ah Sam… Castiel a laissé sa bagnole en plein centre ville de Lebanon, tu irais la récupérer avant de venir ?

\- Dean, tu-

\- Merci, coupa Dean et il raccrocha aussitôt.

\- Le petit déjeuner est compris dans le forfait gratuit. C'est le type étrange de l'accueil qui est venu l'apporter. Il a dit qu'on pouvait manger dans le lit. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie d'embêter cette femme qui tient l'établissement.

\- Je crois aussi. Mais, hé, on va pas se plaindre quand même. Par contre, on va se trouver un autre motel avant d'envoyer un texto à Sammy.

Dean attrapa le plateau et s'assit sur le lit. Castiel le rejoignit lentement et attrapa une tasse sur le plateau pour se verser du café dedans.

\- Dean, c'est à ça que ressemble le bonheur à tes yeux ?

\- C'est qu'une petite partie de bonheur, ça. Le vrai bonheur, c'était toi et moi, cette nuit, dans ce lit, Cas.

Castiel rougit légèrement et regarda attentivement le liquide noir dans sa tasse. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il porta la tasse à sa bouche. Dean avait raison, le vrai bonheur, l'ange l'avait connu pour la première fois la nuit dernière quand Dean était sur lui, frottant son érection contre la sienne pour le faire jouir entre ses bras. C'était certain, désormais, Castiel avait la plus belle des raisons d'aimer la Saint-Valentin. Les humains savaient drôlement y faire , en matière d'amour.

\- Est-ce qu'on est un couple ? demanda quand même l'ange en relevant la tête.

Dean sembla y réfléchir un moment puis il dit :

\- On est tout ce que tu veux tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à fêter la Saint-Valentin chaque année.

L'ange se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Ça lui convenait comme accord !

Et puis, c'est connu, un accord, ça peut toujours être renégocié.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, un petit homme aux cheveux orange, totalement nu, apparut à côté du géant de l'accueil.

\- T'as l'air encore plus ridicule habillé, grinça le rouquin. Bon sang, on peut dire que ça n'a pas été facile de les réunir ces deux-là.

\- Les ordres du Paradis ne doivent pas être contestés, on devait réussir absolument cette fois, annonça le géant qui claqua dans ses doigts pour faire disparaître ses habits.

\- Il faut dire que cette année, on a eu de la chance que Castiel soit coopératif. S'il avait dit à Dean Winchester qu'on était en réalité des cupidons, on se serait retrouvés avec une lame angélique en travers de la gorge. C'est qu'il rigole pas **,** le bûcheron.

Le rouquin frissonna à cette idée.

\- Bon, on remonte ? demanda le géant.

Le roux hocha la tête et les deux anges disparurent aussitôt dans un bruissements d'ailes.

* * *

 **Hé ouais, Castiel était dans la gonfle mais il a faillit se vendre avec le coup du Cupidon au resto.**

 **Donc voilà, pour conclure ce soir ma série de 4 OS pour la SV avec du Destiel.**  
 **à bientôt pour les suites des mes fics en cours ou pour des OS.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
